Angelic Demon
by FFshadow
Summary: How did the three most powerful empires fall 9966 years ago? How did this angelic demon come to be? Rated M for future violence and language. WARNING! ALL FANCHARECTERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1

Myself: Hay I have Me tied Up and I find someone is writing a story! Not funny!

Me is tied up and gagged

Myself: SEE!

I walks in

I: What's going on?

Myself: Someone is writing this story!

I: are you sure?

Myself: Positive!

I: Hush up! The story is starting.

Myself: HAY

* * *

9966 years ago the three most powerful empires, Alexandria, Burmecia, and Atlantis, fell to an unknown force. Some have said that it was a vast army; others say it was a group of demons; some even dare to say that it was a punishment from the gods for having the 200 war ended early.

254 years earlier there was a war known as the 200 year war. As one could guess it lasted 200 years, but within this war almost all nations, empires, tribes, clans, no one was safe during the time of this war.

However there was one angel who didn't want the war to last. The rest of the angels and gods didn't care, but this one did. The angel went down to the three most powerful empires and, in different forms, convinced them to alliance with one another. After they were allied, the other nations, empires, tribes, and clans didn't stand a chance. The only other nation that survived was a small clan to the north called Prox. Although Prox did not ally with Alexandria, Burmecia, and Atlantis during the war Prox remained neutral and gained their trust.

After the war was ended the gods were furious with the angel that had ended the war. The angel had meddled in the affairs of mortals without permission or a just cause. They banished him to the world in which he had helped, however he didn't go without a fight. The angel struggled to stay but in his effortless struggle one of his wings was torn from his back and he was cast out; banished from Heaven.

He roamed the world for years upon years. Since he 'liked' meddling in the affairs of mortals the gods decided to make him death; doomed to take the souls of those whom he once helped. Even though he was a fallen angel he had no choice but to comply to what they wanted.

20 years after he was banished in an attempt to prevent himself from harming others he went far north. Far past the snow covered fields of Prox; A star fell from the sky creating a gigantic crater in the ground. The angel was intrigued by the crater that came before him. He went into the crater and never returned.

Alexandria was a prosperous kingdom. Many merchants roamed the streets. It was a prime place to do business; people were always around. Alexandria was also known for it's elite guards and army forces. Alexandria was ruled by Alexander the wolf. He was a great king; unlike many kings he would lead his army in battle at the front line. Many looked up to him and admired his for his bravery and skill in battle.

Burmecia, was more like a fort than anything. It was hidden, disguised as a gigantic rock in the middle of a desert. If a merchant was lucky enough to stumble across it he was welcomed along with any goods he had along with him. In exchange he was made a very rich man and with his profits he would buy some of the best weaponry which could only be found in Burmecia. Burmecia had a king, but he had fallen gravely ill and was bed ridden people scarcely ever got even a glimpse of him. Burmecia was famed for it's elite corps called The Dragon Knights. Although they weren't dragons they could leap high into the air and one could swear that they soared like dragons.

Atlantis was not truly a kingdom, it was the capital of the empire Lemuria. Although Lemuria was left with only Atlantis and a few provinces after the 200 years war so most people would just refer to it as Atlantis. Atlantis had developed quickly in fields such as engineering and medical science. One of the professors who live during the beginning of the war actually developed robots to help defend the city when the soldiers were off at war. Atlantis stood out among all the other kingdoms because they used their research to put the city under water which is one reason they survived the 200 year war. Lemuria had a king, although he was more of the head of the engineering development department instead of taking time to actually rule the kingdom.

Although one may not care much about this information they will find that each of these facts play an important part in how each kingdom fell. If one has taken up their time in reading this I do hope that they will continue for the events following the 'star that fell to the land' are what seams to be the only way to describe them as tragic.

* * *

Myself: Why the heck is this guy talking to the audience at the end of this chapter! You are never supposed to do that!

I: Then will you let Me go?

Myself: NEVER! And if this story and the other one get reviews then it's BYE BYE for good!

Me: muffled complaints

Myself: Glad I put a gag in his mouth

I: Someone who read this said that I should make sure you all know that since I needed names for places I found some that fit so under no circumstances assume that I made these names for these places up. After all I had to yell "Assuming makes an ass out of you and me!" about 20 times.


	2. The boy

Myself: I am getting tired of this. Why are we even here?

I: because we need things such as a disclaimer

Myself: Disclaimer? Fine fine fine but i still have Me tied up!

I: I know but then again who is writing this story?

Myself: I will find out and kill them horribly.

**Disclaimer **You guys know this you know what I own and don't own and if you don't then just think.

* * *

It was spring 8 years since the 'star fell to the land'. A boy was lying on the ground waking up from sleep. He sat up, the boy was 8 years old, he had hair that was pitch black and his eyes were a piercing shade of yellow 'Why am I here? Why don't I know anything? Why don't I have a family?' he pondered. He saw the town up ahead thinking he may find something to make him remember something.

The boy went into the town but when he passed by the people seamed to loath him. They began to stone him as he passed by in the streets. They called him names such as "Monster, Demon, and Abomination." All the boy wanted was to be accepted and to find out a few things but without him saying a word they shunned him.

However being called these things gave him an idea. They called him Demon and so he decided that maybe he was a demon. He walked on and out of the town and went to where it was rumored that demons are usually around, however once he arrived there the demons beat him and called him "Angel, Holy creature, Abomination." and so he thought maybe he was an Angel and he ventured to the forest where angels and other holy creatures dwelled.

Once he arrived to the forest and found the angels he was bruised, beaten, tired and hungry. The angels didn't help him one came up to him but his vision was to blurred to see what it looked like. "You do not belong here. You are an Abomination to Humans, Demons, and Angels." He was left for dead in the forest.

The boy refused to die. He dragged himself countless miles and finally collapsed in a field with the flowers around him in full bloom. He thought it was the end of him but the he heard someone "Come on daddy! This way!" The voice was so innocent and sweat, full of youth and energy. "Slow down Rosette! Your father can't run that fast." and the boy saw a girl come from over a hill not to far away, She had green eyes and long brown hair; she was wearing a pink dress, "Look daddy that's him!" Rosette pointed at the boy lying on the ground.

"Who Rosette?" Her father came up from behind the hill catching up to his daughter. He was about in his 30s, he looked like he did some heavy work because he seamed to have some muscle. He had brown hair and some whiskers.

"The shadow in my dreams daddy! Come on!" she said running to the boy. She wasn't afraid of him, and this little fact made the boy happy.

"Rosette, come back here!" Her father said chasseing after her

Rosette came up to the boy "Are you alright?" she asked but the boy only managed a smile before he slipped away into unconsciousness.

* * *

Myself: What a short Chapter!

I: I guess it's necessary though otherwise it wouldn't be written

Myself: I don't get why people don't like these stories, I mean No on ever reviews even If they read and even if it's anonymous they don't review.

I: It's a sick sick world

Myself: I guess we just can't write worth shit.

I: If anyone wants us to continue writing please review and tell us weather we suck ass, we're okay, or that we rock

Myself: and if you say we suck ass I will post your review in the wall of shame and stupidness.

I: however if you have any tips for us we always have an ear open and are willing to do something to boost reviews.


End file.
